


Please With Jambalaya On Top

by freebirddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	1. Chapter 1

“We would have been there quicker if you would have just let me drive.” Steve muttered as he gripped the handle above the car door. Danny was sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed over his chest giving the two of them the deadliest of glares he could muster. 

“We will make it there in one piece this way.” Paisley retorted, casting neither of them a glance and keeping her dark eyes locked on the road. 

Steve’s face wrinkled as he scowled at you before turning to look at Danny. The shorter man shrugged, a hand lifting in question. “Don’t look at me. You married her, babe.” 

Her head turned to him with a bright angelic like smile and Steve couldn't help but grin. Even though his eyes rolled, a hand moved to rest against her thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

Once they arrived on the scene, Steve and Danny got caught up on the shooting. While they spoke with the agents, Paisley began to walk around the storage containers. The metal was ripped with bullet holes and her mind began to play out what had happened. Her mind went ninety miles an hour and she spaced out into her own little world as always. This was why she was good at her job, this was why Steve loved her, and this was why was one of the best on the team. 

She could imagine every possible situation in just minutes. Play out every scenario, see every angle, pick up every mistake, find every hole in the enemy’s scheme. Most of the time she could even figure out the next move or at least get an idea of what they were trying to do. But she needed complete silence, she needed to be alone so she could let her mind wander, allow her thoughts to take over. She was almost psychic in that way, able to pick up smells and sounds and sights that no one else would have noticed or would have even cared about. Maybe it was growing up in the bayou, keeping an eye out for gators and snakes. She was tuned into her senses and it came in handy. 

Her eyes shot open when she caught a whiff of blood. From what she had heard, there were only two men gunned down and they were back behind her where her husband was. Her bright eyes looked around her, suddenly in a panic. Someone could be bleeding out, someone else could be hurt. She quickly began to open up containers, frantically calling out for anyone. 

Steve heard the frightened twang of his Sergeant’s voice and rushed toward the sound of her voice. It took a few turns but the open container alerted her to her whereabouts. By the time he stepped into the warm, stuffy rig, he was panting and his heart was racing but as soon as his blue eyes locked onto her, he breathed a sigh of relief. His gun lowered, having not even realized he had drawn it on the run over here. 

Tears streamed endlessly down the woman’s face, in her arms lay a bloody golden mess. Her hands stroked over the dog’s matted fur as her eyes lifted to plead for help for her new friend. She reluctantly released the animal when Steve knelt over to take him from her arms. Danny was a step behind him to pick Paisley up from the floor. She had smears of blood on her hands and blouse but it was the tears rolling down her face that the detective was worried about. She insisted to ride in the ambulance with Eddie and her husband agreed and he and Danny stayed behind for a few more minutes to speak with the DEA. 

Paisley McGarrett always had a soft spot for animals. There were plenty of times Steve had to pull the truck over and help a turtle cross the street or make sure a flock of geese didn’t get ran over. She had taken plenty of strays into the humane society and even volunteered there from time to time when she wasn’t working at five-0. The Commander himself wondered how they didn't have a farm by now. There were plenty of times she had begged and pleaded for a pet, to bring some stray home, adopt some kitten, or rescue some bird. Every time, it was rough, but Steve had said no. 

Waiting in that veterinary hospital, the sergeant was glad when Steve finally came in. His arms wrapped around her as soon as he sat down, holding her against his side as she began to shed new soft tears. The service dog, Eddie, had lost his partner, his handler and was now struggling for his life. And Paisley’s heart was breaking. If that dog died, she would be crushed and there was nothing Steve could do but hold her and rock her gently. 

“Go back to work, Commander.” She finally stated simply, her eyes lifting into the ocean hues of her husband. Her hand rested against his chest as her puppy dog eyes worked their charm. “Go catch the sons of bitches that did this to Eddie and his master.” There was venom in her voice and it always stunned McGarrett how passionate she could get. 

He smiled softly, a hand resting against her cheek before he offered her a quick kiss to the lips. “I love you.” He stated with his forehead resting against hers. 

She beamed, never growing tired of those words. “I love you too, Commander. Now get.” She shoved him gently and Steve huffed a laugh before untangling himself from around Paisley and heading back to solve this case. The Sergeant on the other hand would wait there for the rest of the day until Eddie was in the clear, and she believed he would survive this. He was strong, she could tell. As she hugged her arms around herself, her eyes lifted to the clock above the front desk as she waited. 

Jerry had come in to keep her company for a little while, taking care of things with the paperwork and doctors. His presence was comforting and the man was always able to make her smile. He was also quite the hugger, providing comfort and warmth even though it was brief. He could understand her attachment and concern for the dog even though she had just met him. He too was worried about the poor fellow. She had such a big heart, her compassion off the charts, she was bound to find a spot in her heart for the pup. Paisley hated to see Jerry go but she knew he was helping with the case, and just like with Steve, she told him to kick the sons of bitches ass. 

~~

“No, Steven! He was just shot! He needs to rest!” The sergeant squealed when her husband presented his request. 

“Baby, he’s fine. They said he’ll make a full recovery. We need him to help with the case.” His hands came to rest on her shoulders, the scowl on her face only faltering slightly. He knew she was just worried, her arms crossed over her chest as she wouldn’t look at him. “The shot missed all of his vitals. Look at me.” She heaved a sigh and her head rolled to look at him with a faint pout. “I won’t let anything happen to him, alright? Trust me.” 

Her shoulders slumped in defeat but she finally nodded her head. He offered her a smile before kissing her lips and pulling her to his chest. “You have to promise me something, though.” She muttered against his chest as her arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Anything, sweetheart.” He replied with a crooked smile. 

“You bring him home after this is all said and done.” She pulled back to look up at his face, a firm resolve flashing in her eyes. 

“Baby, we can’t---” 

She cut him off with those big pouty eyes, her arms squeezing around his middle. “Pleasssse, With Jambalaya on top!” Her damn Louisiana accent always made her pleas even harder to resist. 

Steve knew he had no chance. His head nodded slowly and her face immediately lit up. Her arms wrapped tighter around him now, taking in a deep breath and drowning in his musk. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Sergeant.” He scolded playfully before kissing her hair and pulling away from her to go and retrieve Eddie. 

She decided to stay behind on this trip, Eddie not being the only one who needed some rest. But she found that being home alone while her boys were out there searching for drugs and possibly finding trouble, was harder to deal with. She had texted Steve as they made their way to the harbor and a wide smile broke over her face when she saw a picture of the bandaged mutt seated in the back of the SWAT van. That seemed enough reassurance that Steve and the team had this handled. She was starting to wish she had went along though, just to see her boys in action. 

Receiving the all clear, Paisley couldn’t help but hop in her car and drive out to wrap up the case. Just in time to see the big bad Lou loving up all over Eddie. She laughed before throwing an arm around Grover. “Look who’s a dog person.” 

Lou’s face wrinkled slightly. “No. I’m a /this/ dog person.”   
It caused her to snicker before Tani walked by with a grin, slapping her outstretched hand. “Sure, Louie.” Paisley patted his back, leaving him to baby talk with the dog. She squealed when she saw her husband, running the short distance and leaping into his arms. “Who was in the ambulance?” When Steve explained the whole thing, her face grew angry and she slapped him against the shoulder. “He attacked someone! And you nearly let him get shot again??” 

Steve cowered with a laugh before clamping his arms around her to keep him from hitting him anymore. “Sarge, he’s fine, look at him.” His hand gestured back toward the happy pup getting love from his Uncle Lou. Paisley sighed and let a grin surface on her lips. “Come on, Babe. Let’s go wrap this up so we can get home.” 

She stood by Steve’s side, her hand wrapped around his waist and Eddie standing at her feet as Duke spoke. The cameras and reporters all gathered around to get the story, scanning over the cocaine their team had seized thanks to Eddie. She petted his head with a smile as they commended him and McGarrett for their good work. Once the cameras were gone and the sergeant was left to stand with her commander, she turned to plant a long loving kiss on his lips, causing the team around her to groan and laugh before walking away. The two of them only grinned and deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around each other as Eddie barked. 

~~

“You really like this dog, don’t you?” Danny asked as he was perched upon the McGarretts’ kitchen counter as he munched on an apple. 

Paisley was wrapped around her husband as he cut up chicken for the new member of their family. She was all smiles, her eyes bright and dazzling as her attention turned from Danny to Steve with a smug grin. “He’s a nice dog.” Steve countered, paying no attention to either of them, trying to act like he hadn’t given in to Eddie’s or Paisley’s charms. 

“You’re attached to him. Just admit it.” The sergeant interjected with her tongue between her teeth. Steve’s eyes only rolled and Danny let out a snicker. “You liiiiiike him.” She drew out, her hands tickling his sides causing him to laugh and finally cave, shaking his head. It only made her smile grow wider, unwrapping herself from him to grab the bowl set out for Eddie. He shoveled the bits of meat into the bowl and she set it down on the kitchen floor. “Eddie! Come on, baby! Dinner.” 

Her brow wrinkled when he didn’t come and she moved out of the kitchen, Steve and Danny carrying on about cats and whatever other reason Steve had called Danny over for. After a few minutes of searching the house, her voice finally rang out. “Steve, he’s not here.” She called out after a few minutes, bringing the two men out to meet her. 

Steve frowned, bringing a hand to rest against her lower back. “I think I know where he is.” She seemed like she was about ready to cry and he kissed her shoulder before leading her out to the truck. 

He was right where Steve thought he would be and Paisley’s heart broke all over again. She leapt from the truck and rushed across the cemetery, collapsing at the dog’s side. As Eddie whimpered and whined, her tears began to fall as she clung to him, her hands running through his soft fur. “It’s ok, baby. I know. But you have a new home now, and we love you and we’ll take care of you.” Steve came down to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss to her temple. His hand moved to pet the mourning dog, doing his best to comfort both of them. “And soon you’ll have a little baby McGarrett to play with.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Commander, I’m really gonna have to agree with Lou here.” Paisley’s arms were crossed over her chest as she eyed the oven suspiciously. 

Steve was far from amused, looking over his shoulder at his wife. “Who’s side are you supposed to be on here, Sergeant?” 

She raised her hands in surrender and took a step back but she found it hard to hide a smile. The whole situation was amusing. The oven was a mess but that’s what you get when you buy used. But Steve wanted to save money. Lou and Paisley just wished he had waited for Danny to get back. It would be easy to guess what his opinion would be. 

Words like ‘going rogue’, ‘Cadillac of industrial ovens’, ‘complete confidence’, a conversation between the two men that she couldn’t help but giggle over. Two faces turned to glare at her and her expression hardened. “I’m going to go wait in the truck.” She offered, pointing toward the exit with a nod. 

On her walk back to the truck, a humored smirk on her face, her phone began to ring. She let out a chuckle when she pulled out the phone to see that it was their old friend, Toast. The call was quickly answered and brought to her ear. “Hey, my man! How’s that success treatin’ ya?” Her smile dropped faintly when there was no answer on the other side, just distant voices. “Toast?” Her forehead wrinkled with a hint of annoyance.. “Did you butt dial me, dude?” The distant voices continued and her eyes rolled. “I knew you were too good for us. Takes a butt dial to get you to call. I’m hanging up now.” Her footsteps faltered when an unknown voice became clearer through the speaker. Eyes widened as she heard grunting and groaning, more words that could only mean trouble. 

The sound of punches and more groaning made her turn around and dart back inside for her husband. When they saw her return, their mouths opened to say something but the look of her face caused their expressions to drop. “Babe, what is it?” Steve reached an arm out to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

As soon as she put the call on speaker, the other two could hear what was going on and Lou immediately called Jerry. Paisley’s eyes were glassy with panic, her emotions already getting the best of her. All breath was sucked from her lungs when the gunshot rang out. Her eyes locked with her husband’s and they both held the same fearful expression. 

“Ten minutes from here.” More gunshots and Steve had to throw an arm around Paisley to keep her from collapsing. The call went dead and the three of them rushed out of the store. 

~~

Once on the scene, Steve wouldn’t let Paisley near the body. He could already tell that Toast was bad off and he didn’t want his wife to have to see that. She and the hacker had actually hit it off pretty well, become somewhat good friends. It would kill her to see what these sons of bitches did to him. She begged Steve to let her see him, say goodbye but finally gave into her husband’s wishes and waited in the truck. She had seen plenty of dead bodies in her time but this was the first time it was anyone close to her. She hugged her knees to her chest as she waited in the backseat, her eyes watching out the window as Steve and Lou had a look around and talked with the ME. 

When the two returned, Steve opened the backdoor and the blonde immediately leapt into his arms. Clutching him around his neck and shoulders, she finally allowed tears to fall as he rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back. “Why would someone do this to him?” She whimpered against his neck. 

“I don’t know, baby. Could be lots of reasons. Money, someone found out he was a CI, honestly the beat down tells me it was personal.” Steve explained, resting his head against hers before placing a kiss into her blonde locks. “Toast helped us out with a lot of big cases.There was a lot of serious players involved. Any one of those guys could've been looking for payback.” He pulled back from her, lifting her chin to cause her to look at him. “We’re gonna find whoever did this, alright?” She nodded her head weakly before a sweet kiss was planted on her lips. The vibration of Steve’s phone caused her to groan and pull away from her husband. When he saw Jerry’s name on the screen, he instantly put it on speaker phone.

\---

“Have I mentioned how much I hate this guy?” Paisley muttered as she walked through the hotel room first, Steve following behind pushing their old friend, Aaron Wright. The commander had managed to hold off a smile even though he found it endearing how passionate Pais’s hatred toward the hacker was. His wife had complained all the way over here, sitting in the front seat holding her husband’s hand as Aaron had to listen to the blonde go on and on. 

Tani was already setting everything up in the hotel and as soon as the McGarretts stepped in, she had a smile on her face. Paisley smiled back at her, slapping her butt playfully as she walked by. Aaron had the nerve to eye the young woman but Paisley knew that Tani could handle herself in the face of pond scum like him. And she didn’t disappoint. Once Steve had cuffed the hacker to the desk, the man was begging for his Japanese toilet. To which Tani simply grabbed a bucket.“You’re familiar with the steel bowl, right?” Leaving both Paisley and Steve with a hand to their mouths to stifle chuckles. 

While Aaron worked, the blonde sergeant decided to take advantage of the beautiful view from the hotel suite’s balcony. Her arms rested on the railing as she leaned forward, closing her eyes to take in a breath. Even after being here for ten years, she would never grow tired of the smell of the ocean, the feel of the warm Hawaiian breeze on her skin. It always brought a soft smile to her face and made her feel at peace. The arms of her husband snaked around her waist, making her smile grow as his stubbly chin came to rest against the crook of her neck. She leaned into his touch and they both let out a content sigh. 

Steve’s hands rested on his wife’s ever growing belly, unable to hide the pride and the joy that came with each passing day. A life was growing inside her, a life that they had created together. After five years of marriage, they were finally starting a family and they couldn’t be more excited. “I love you.” Steve whispered in her ear before placing a sweet kiss against her neck. She hummed with a quiet giggle. “I love you too.” 

Tani clearing her throat brought them out of their moment and the both stood and turned toward the younger woman. “Sorry to interrupt but you guys better get in here.” 

Paisley turned in Steve’s arms and looked up at him with a shrug. “A Five-0s work is never done.” This received a humored grin from Steve before he released his hold on her and followed her back into the room toward Aaron. 

The news of course, wasn’t good, when was it ever. Every single one of their CIs was in danger, including their good friend Kamekona. A hand came to rest against Steve’s arm as his wife looked up at him with concern. There was a silent conversation between the couple before they both gave each other a nod. With a quick kiss, Steve was out the door, leaving the hacker in the capable hands of the two women. 

Tani paced around the man dressed in orange while Paisley paced on the other side of the room with her phone in her hand. She couldn’t even pay attention to what Aaron had to say as he claimed to have found a fingerprint in the code. The sergeant was far too worried about her husband and her old friend. She half listened to the other two in the room, glad that the hacker was getting somewhere but she couldn’t focus on that now. 

She nearly leapt out of her skin when her phone finally rang. She answered after it buzzed the first time. “Baby, I’m alright.” The familiar voice sounded on the other end of the line and Paisley breathed a sigh of relief. “Naheli was hurt but he’ll be fine. But, Pais, they got Kamekona.” The worry and sadness in Steve’s voice drove a spike through his wife’s heart. “Babe, I’ll call you back, Jerry’s calling.” They offered quick ‘love you’s before the line went dead. Even though her husband and the young teen were unharmed, now her worry for Kamekona only grew. 

Everyone was passionate about finding the shrimp truck driver. They all were working their damndest to track him down, questioning Mogera to find out who he sold the list to. Time seemed to drag on and every minute that passed brought Kamekona closer to his death. He had burned a lot of people in his time and there was no telling what bad men had their hands on him. Everyone was on edge, emotions running high and patience running thin. 

“So right now, our best shot at finding out who he sold our CIs out to is on that hardware.” Paisley could hear the tremor in Tani’s voice, the young woman trying so hard not to snap. The blonde placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder before her hard eyes turned back to the hacker. He feigned sympathy but just like Tani, the sergeant wanted to beat his face in. 

Stepping away, Paisley noticed the look on Tani’s face when she pulled her phone from her pocket. Concern etched on Pais’s face as she took a step closer. “Everything ok?” Tani managed to offer her a tiny smile but the blonde wasn’t falling for it. Aaron attempted to start up a conversation with the two of them, asking about what the relationship drama was. “Less talking, more hacking, smartass.” Paisley snapped, ignoring the rest of what he had to say. 

“Koa.” Tani finally shared in a whisper. Paisley’s face warmed in understanding, a hand rubbing up and down her friend’s back. “He won’t tell me where he is. Just saying he’ll be home when he gets home.” Her frustration was justifiable, her little brother being the cause of a lot of problems for the girl. But Paisley could still see and hear the love and concern she had for the boy. Paisley had been through a lot with the Reys, and she knew the situation better than anyone. And it broke her heart every day to see just how far the younger boy slipped away. 

“My brother was a real pain in the balls too.” Aaron tried interject, thinking he was some kind of normal human being that had the right to even speak to them. Tani couldn’t hold her tongue anymore, going off about how her brother was nothing like Ian. The other Wright boy was a monster and Tani was adamant about letting his brother know just what she thought about him, hoping that the venom in her voice would shut the man up and keep him out of her business. 

Paisley fanned her hand in front of her friend in attempt to cool her anger. “Now shut your hole and do what you’re supposed to.” Tani spat before the two of them moved to finish their conversation. 

Steve had kept in contact through text, keeping Paisley informed about what all was going on. She wished more than anything that she was out there helping Steve instead of cooped up in here with the asshole behind the computer. Tani was good company, the two of them always had good talks and quite a few laughs. She almost thought that Aaron was jealous of the good time the two of them were having while he was chained to a desk. 

After a while, the room got quiet. Too quiet which made them suspicious. “Awfully quiet over there.” Tani pointed out, calling to the man. 

“It’s called concentrating.” Aaron quickly shot back without making eye contact. 

Tani and Paisley rose to their feet, walking over to see what he was up to. “How much longer?” The blonde questioned. 

A shiver coursed through her spine at the grin that the hacker gave her. “Don’t worry. Not long now.” Her brow wrinkled and the next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. 

The door opened and Paisley immediately drew her gun and stepped in front of the younger woman. The stun grenade made it impossible to catch a glimpse of the assailants or allow for a clear shot. Instead, the blonde felt the bullets hit her kevlar, shooting her backwards crashing into the glass coffee table. Tani’s voice was a dull murmur in her ears, the other woman getting a few shots to the chest as well before the men cut Aaron’s chains. Paisley’s sight was hazy, Tani’s figure beside her barely visible before her eyes lifted to a man with a gun at her head. 

This was it. She couldn’t help but let out a tear as her hand moved instinctively to her stomach. Aaron stepped up at that moment. “Don’t.” Locking eyes with the woman, as if he had done her a great favor. They were walking out the door before everything went black. 

\--

Tani was fine, two gunshots at close range and she claimed she was perfectly ok. She stayed behind at the hotel with Lou while Steve went with his wife to the hospital. Paisley was far from fine. It didn’t take long to find out the extent of the damage upon her body. The gunshots plus the fall had destroyed more than just the coffee table. 

Steve crawled into the hospital bed with the love of his life, his arms wrapping tight around her as she sobbed. They both entangled themselves together and held tight as the grief set in. Their whole world and come crashing down in an instant. This was worse than any injury or loss either of them had ever experienced. 

The baby was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was a goner. Petite and blonde, she had the most dazzling smile that caused her whole face to light up and her blue eyes to sparkle. She had a badge clipped to her belt but it wasn't HPD. It didn't really even look like any kind of police force issue. The gun in her thigh holster definitely wasn't police issue. She was not from Hawaii, he knew that much and it wasn't just her pale skin that gave her away. 

This beautiful woman was standing by an old friend of his, Dog, so Steve had no qualms about approaching them. The moment their blue eyes met it was almost magical. Anyone would be blind not to see the electricity sparking between the two. Neither of them acknowledged Dog’s presence anymore and the bounty hunter grinned wide. “Paisley, Steve McGarrett. Steve, my goddaughter Paisley Moore.” 

Steve's attention turned to Dog then, his eyes growing wide slightly. “Goddaughter? Knew she couldn't be blood related seeing how she's so beautiful.” He looked at the woman again and her cheeks were bright red now. 

The bounty hunter nodded with a knowing smile before throwing his arm over the blonde’s shoulder. “She's actually moving over here from Louisiana. Thinking about going into business with me.” 

Steve’s arms crossed over his chest, his feet moving apart slightly to take a firm stance. “Yeah? You're a bounty hunter. Would explain everything.” A hand gestured toward her left side that held her badge and gun. “You must be quite the pistol. Someone your size in such a rough line of work.”

Dog chimed in again, patting a hand against her arm. “Don't let her size fool ya. This girl here is one of the baddest bounty hunter on the mainland.” The blonde dropped her eyes with a shy smile, a hand lifting to tuck her hair behind her ear. The compliments and attention making her blush more than she ever had in her life. 

Steve was enraptured by the adorable color in her cheeks causing him to smile wide. His arms dropped to his sides as his head tilted to try and catch her gaze. “Modest as well. Sounds like you're quite the woman.” And he hasn't even heard her voice yet. 

When her eyes lifted, she finally opened her mouth to speak. Dog didn't interrupt this time, allowing the sweet southern drawl escape from her lips and serenade the commander’s ears. “I wouldn't say I'm all that and a bowl of grits.” She giggled, making Steve’s heart flutter even more at the sound. Seeing the dazed look on the man’s face, Paisley punched his shoulder gently, the force of which surprised the SEAL. 

“You should show her around the island, Steve. I got some things I need to get done so you'll be doing me a favor.” Dog’s face was wrinkled with his conspiring grin before he removed his arm from his goddaughter’s shoulders. The blonde looked up at the older man with wide ocean hues and it only fueled Dog’s amusement. “No one better on the island to entrust your life to.” 

“I would be happy to.” Steve began, his eyes falling to look at the blue eyed beauty. “If you want.” It would appear as if the confident commander had fallen timid under the gaze of the breathtaking stranger. The smitten look in his eyes made Paisley’s blush a deeper red. Her head nodded and she watched as his smile brightened even more. 

“Good. Ill leave you two kids to it then. You got my number.” He patted them both on the back before walking away. Both sets of eyes followed after him nervously. 

“Hopefully Dog’s trust is not misplaced.” The women stated with a crooked smirk as her eyes turned toward him again. 

And it clearly wasn't, because for the next few hours, Paisley and Steve made their way around the island before finally ending up at Kamekona’s food truck. The pair were in a fit of laughter when the Hawaiian man brought out their baskets of shrimp. Their laughter died down enough to allow them to eat.

“So this task force, you’re like a real life A-team?” Her mouth was full as she asked and she proceeded to stuff another shrimp past her lips. Steve was amused but his head nodded. Her mouth opened to say something else but the sound of Steve’s phone interrupted. 

“McGarrett. Yeah. Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can.” When he hung up, Paisley’s face clearly gave away her disappointment. “You wanna come along?” She didn't hesitate to shake her head, shoveling the rest of her shrimp into her mouth, standing up before him. His laughter caused her to pause for a second and give him a closed lip smile before heading toward his truck.

~~

That first day was eight years ago now. So much had changed since then. The two of them had come so far and been through so much since their first date. And that was what Steve always considered it, their first date. Paisley would disagree saying that the first date was a week later when he had actually asked her out to a fancy restaurant. 

Now that they were laying in the hospital bed holding one another after what felt like hours of sobbing, Paisley was wishing for those happier times. The rest of the task force was taking care of the case allowing the McGarretts to have their time together to grieve. They couldn't even care to keep up with the progress, their complete trust in Danny and the others. 

When Paisley finally fell asleep in Steve’s arms, her husband pulled out his phone just to check in. As soon as he unlocked his phone, he regretted it. The background of his phone was the sonogram of their ten week old child. A new pain pierced through his heart and he tried to hold back the tears. Once he sent off a quick text to Danny, he put his phone away again. 

When he was able to take Paisley home, all she wanted to do was go to bed. He allowed her this and after she had refused anything to eat, he got her a glass of water and joined her in bed. Five 0 would be fine without the McGarretts for a few days. 

~~

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Steve asked with a shy smile as he dropped her off at her apartment complex. 

Paisley felt like a teenage girl standing in front of him with pink cheeks and hands crossed in front of her. When her eyes lifted, she found a bit of boldness and rolled her eyes. “You think you're charming enough that I would actually go on a date with you?” Steve looked scared for a moment and she didn't dare scare him off. Her hand reached out and took his hand as she gave him a humored grin. “Pick me up Friday at 8.” 

Coming up on her tiptoes she pecked him quickly on the cheek and watched his eyes sparkle. His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink that could be seen even under the dim overhead light. she hoped the warmness in her own cheeks wasn't as noticeable to him as she flashed him a wink and stepped backwards through the door. They waved with grins through the glass before she disappeared into the elevator. That night, Steve walked away with a bit more pep in his step, thinking that Friday couldn't get here fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

“Put your hands on your head!” Paisley screamed with her gun drawn but the perp didn’t listen. He quickly turned and headed into the alley and the blonde growled lowering her weapon. “Why do they always run?!” She spat before sprinting off after the guy. The one thing about this job, she was never able to be out of shape. It used to amaze you how Dog kept so fit but once she started, she completely understood. Most underestimated her because of her size, but she didn’t get this far without some stamina and muscle. Her short stature and small size actually worked to her advantage most of the time. 

The dark haired man hopped a fence and ran off across the grass and Paisley was hot on his heels. He was a good fifteen years older than her and hopefully wouldn’t last near as long as the blonde could. Then again, he was already proving to be quite the runner. The young bounty hunter wouldn’t give up of course. She was stubborn and determined, never willing to give up or back down from anything. She liked a challenge. Ever since she was younger, she never refused a dare, especially a double dog dare. 

Just when she thought she was closing in on her bounty, finally wearing him down and an inch from catching him, he had dove to the left and seemed to pick up speed. Paisley let out another frustrated growl before she kicked her little legs into gear again. The sound of screeching tires caused her to stop as a silver charger skidded to a stop right in front of her guy. The perp hit the side of the car before falling onto his back with a loud groan. 

Two men climbed out with their guns drawn, badges on their belts shining in the sunlight. Paisley’s brow wrinkled as she quickly joined the other two men, her fists firmly on her hips. She didn’t seem pleased. “Hey! This is my meal ticket! You can’t just arrest him!” She protested as the short blonde man began to cuff and drag her guy to his feet. It was then that Paisley noticed the other guy was Steve. As much as she wanted to still be angry that they had interrupted her chase, she couldn’t help but smile and become suddenly timid. 

“This guy is our murder suspect. No longer your gig, toots.” The shorter man explained, pushing their suspect into the charger while Steve drew closer to the bounty hunter. 

He seemed almost apologetic as one hand rested on his belt and the other rubbed the back of his neck. “Didn’t mean to step in on your job but…” His blue eyes gazed down at her and she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of surrender. 

Her arms crossed over her chest after she had tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. “I understand.” She looked up at him now, her gaze hardening playfully and a finger pointing up at him. “But this just means you have to work extra hard to woo me on our Friday night date!” She threatened before the corner of her mouth curled into a smirk. 

His head nodded as a smirk of his own spread across his face. “I’ll bring my A game then.” She replied with a curt nod before flashing him a wink that made Steve’s smile grow wider. 

She had waved and turned to walk away when Danny called out to his partner. “Yo, loverboy.” Steve turned around, remembering his friend in the car behind him. Danny’s brow wrinkled as his hands gestured toward the backseat. “We got work to do. You remember? Murder?” The blonde man rolled his eyes before climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door. Steve cast one last glance the bounty hunter’s way, his tongue sliding over his teeth before he shook his head with a grin. That little spitfire was going to be the death of him. 

\-----

That wasn’t the last time the two ran into each other. Seems that the bounty hunter would cross paths often with the task force. Much to the team’s dismay, that meant they had to suffer through the constant flirting between their boss and the petite blonde. They hoped that all the growing tension between them would be relieved once their date rolled around on Friday. The couple had enough of a build up over a few days, it wouldn’t shock anyone if that one date would lead to many more. 

Once Friday actually did roll around, Danny had never seen the commander so nervous. It was actually quite humorous to watch the tough Navy SEAL bumble about in anticipation. His anxiousness wasn’t lost on Chin and Kono either, all three of his teammates picking on him all day. Steve didn’t find it quite as entertaining and in normal McGarrett fashion, went on the defensive. As he gathered his things, he and Danny bickered as per usual, Steve fighting his case, adamant to prove that he wasn’t nervous. It was just a date with a beautiful woman who could probably kick his ass. Danny pointing out the reasons why he had every reason to be going out of his mind with nerves, therefore only making Steve more nervous. 

Chin had already left and Kono couldn’t help but stick around to listen to the two other men as they carried on. She followed behind them with a grin as they all made their way to the elevator. The button was pushed and they all stood there waiting for the doors to open but they all went silent when the doors finally did open. Steve’s eyes grew wide when they met with the bloodshot blues of a tiny blonde. She had a cut on her lip and one eye was puffy and starting to turn purple. The mood immediately fell more serious as Steve stepped forward instinctively, his hands coming to gently cup her face. 

Her hands came to rest on his wrists as she looked up at him with a sad smile. “You think I could get a raincheck for that date?” Her voice was hoarse, probably having something to do with the hand size bruises around her throat. Steve glanced over his shoulder at the other two who moved to get into the elevator and motioning Steve and Paisley out. He took her hand and led her back to his office, instantly going to gather up the first aid kit. She took a seat on the edge of his desk watching him as he moved. “I’m really sorry. This job was a bit rougher than usual.” 

Steve instantly shushed her as he set the box next to her on the desk and opened it. “Don’t apologize. As long as you’re alright.” He started on her bloodied knuckles, making her flinch at the stinging sensation. “It’s really not that bad.”

 

Paisley scoffed a laugh. “You should see the other guy.” This caused Steve to laugh softly, his eyes glancing up at her for a second. The blonde couldn’t help the shy grin that caused her split lip to sting but she ignored it. “I was really excited about our date.” Her voice was just a soft whisper now, almost as if she was timid. There was a bit of fear and disappointment in her tone as well, thinking that perhaps she had lost her chance with him. 

Setting her hand down on her lap, his hand came to the side of her face with a warm smile. “So was I. Doesn’t mean we can’t still have the date. This isn’t exactly normal procedure for a first date but I’m starting to learn that we don’t do anything normal.” She giggled softly as her eyes fell, his other hand still resting in hers on her lap. 

Her eyes lifted to catch his, the blue in his orbs dazzling with his sweet smile. “You’d go out with me even if I’m black and blue and sound like Oscar the Grouch?” 

Steve’s head shook slightly as he laughed then tucked her mussed blonde locks behind her ear. “Are you kidding? It’s when you’re the hottest.” The smile turned playful as he flashed her a wink. She laughed and gently shoved his chest but she could see that there was some truth to his words. 

Silence fell then, eyes locked in a longing gaze. Steve’s thumb trailed softly over her split lip, his ocean orbs watching the action. Even slightly swollen and bloody her lips looked delicious. Her lips parted as her breath seemed to stop altogether. She had been watching his lips as well and they both seemed to have the same idea. Steve leaned in slowly and Paisley lifted her head to meet him. 

The kiss was soft and sweet so as not to cause more pain to her lip. But as soon as the kiss started, it wasn’t enough for either of them. Paisley turned, her arms lifting to wrap around Steve’s neck and pulling him in closer. The commander snaked an arm around her middle, his other hand bracing himself against the desk. They threw themselves into the kiss, lips parting as it deepened. The world seemed to fade away as she tightened her arms around his neck, bringing her body up to press against his. 

Steve pulled away after the first moan escaped her parted lips. His smug grin made Paisley giggle and her cheeks to darken. It was then that she became aware of her split lip and frowned when she touched her finger to it and found blood. “How about we finish getting you cleaned up, then we can talk about our second date?” The commander’s face was amused and yet sympathetic as he released his hold on her, much to Paisley’s dismay. 

Her legs kicked back and forth seeing as she was unable to reach the floor from her perch on the desk. She really wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his short dark hair, or wrap her legs around his waist. She wanted to kiss his full lips and feel those hands of his everywhere and not just delicately on her wounds. But she restrained herself, choosing instead to just watch him as he took care of her. He could feel her eyes on him and his light grin never faded but he refused to look into her eyes or he would truly be lost. 

“All done.” He finally exclaimed, extending his hands to either side of him for show before they fell with a slap against his thighs. His eyes lifted then, finally catching hers and he could see the soft need and the growing flame within her blue hues. “You hungry?” He asked, pushing himself between her knees, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She nodded, biting her lip between her teeth with a grin. “Come on. I’ll take you to my place. I’m a fantastic cook.” 

She wasted no time in nodding her head before leaping down from the desk, her body now flush against his tall frame. Her hands rested against the thickness of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers for a heated kiss. But as abruptly as she had given the kiss, she pushed him away and headed for the door. She pulled open the glass and turned to look over her shoulder. “You comin’ sailor?” Her tongue was captured between her teeth in the corner of her mouth as she tried to hide the growing grin. 

His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her walk away from him and as soon as he saw that little pink tongue, he knew he was hooked. His steps were intent and purposeful as he darted toward her wearing a wicked grin. Paisley let out a squeal of laughter before darting out the door and running toward the elevator. With nowhere else to run, Steve caught her easily, pinning her against the wall as they both panted for breath from the quick sprint. There was a moment they simply stared into each other’s eyes, bodies pressed firmly together. Paisley was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest, but his was racing just as fast. 

Breaking the silence, Paisley’s fingers combed through the hairs on the back of his neck as her head tilted to look up at him. “Now don’t think I owe you anything just because you patched me up, commander. I’m not always this easy to catch. I’m actually quite hard to get. You think you’re tough enough?”

Steve’s features were warm as he looked down at her fondly. His hands were resting lightly against her sides, making soft trails against the fabric of her shirt. “I think I’m up for it. I’d at least like to try.” They both smiled before their lips found each other in a slow kiss, both tightening their arms around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas is a time of celebration, a time for family and friends to get together, eat, drink, and give out presents. It’s a time to be happy and thankful, time to reflect on the year gone by and dwell on the good times. Besides eggnog and candy canes, the whole reason behind the season is love. And in the Hawaii Five-0 ohana, there was no shortage of love. 

This holiday the McGarretts needed all the love and support they could get. Instead of being a joyous occasion, Paisley found it to be the worst time of her life. They were supposed to be celebrating the life living inside of her, looking forward to the birth of a tiny baby to carry on the McGarrett name. But instead, it was just Paisley and Steve. Not that the blonde didn’t love her husband, it’s just her heart was breaking. His was as well but he tried to remain strong for his wife. 

They didn’t decorate this year, the idea of seeing all the tinsel and holly around only made Paisley feel worse. She didn’t leave their home, refusing to go out whether it be to work or even to get groceries. The outside world was happy and ready for Christmas and she wasn’t ready to face that yet. Steve was forced to watch the strongest woman he knew, break and shatter, wither away into someone he didn’t even know. She became distant and silent, choosing to only speak when necessary, only get out of bed when she had to. 

It was safe to say, she wasn’t dealing well with the loss of her baby. Steve grew worried as time went on. He had gone back to work, did all the shopping, took care of her as best he could but when days turned to weeks, he was starting to panic. He had never seen her like this and no matter what he did she wouldn’t snap out of it. He was afraid he was never going to get his wife back. 

Christmas had always been a big thing in their ohana. Even before they were married, Paisley spent every Christmas with the five-0 family. She was always a bubbly life of the party with her ugly sweaters and reindeer ears and little elf shoes. She was a vision, the spirit of Christmas embodied. It was the time of the year when she was the happiest, the most lively. Her first Christmas on the island, the way she danced about and laughed, her blue eyes all aglow, he knew then and there that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. 

Now eight years later, there was no sign of Christmas, no glimpse of that old Paisley. There was no carols, no jingle bells. Steve actually missed that stupid grinch mask she made him wear when she thought he wasn’t in the spirit. He would take the mockery of Danny and the others if it just made her smile again. He hadn’t seen that smile in weeks. The silence in the house was deafening, the tension suffocating. He would hold her in his arms all night, listen to her cry or feel her twitch during nightmares. He felt so helpless. 

The team could see the weight it was laying on Steve. He wasn’t on top of his game. He was tired and broken, becoming complacent and losing all energy and desire for his job. They picked up the slack where they could but when their leader suffered, they all suffered. He spent more time just sitting alone in his office than going out in the field. His heart just wasn’t in it anymore. His wife was slipping out of his grasp and his whole world along with her. 

The day before Christmas Eve. It was quiet at the Palace, everyone making last minute plans for the holidays. There wasn’t any hustling or bustling, no big case they were working on, just silence as everyone sat at their own desks taking care of their own business. Soon they would all be leaving the office, going somewhere else this Christmas. Whether it be to the mainland, a different island, or just home, anywhere but to the McGarrett’s house like every other year. Steve sat silently at his desk, his finger tapping on the wood of his desk as he rocked slowly. His mind was elsewhere so he hadn’t been paying attention to anything going on outside his office. It wasn’t until his door opened that his eyes lifted and he was brought out of his trance. 

“Beth. Hey.” At the sight of Dog’s wife, Steve stood to his feet and greeted her with a hug. She returned the hug lingering with a sad smile. “What can I help you with?” The commander asked as he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I know Pais isn’t doing so well right now with everything.” The older woman frowned knowing that neither of the McGarretts were at their best. “So we’re sending you both to Louisiana.” This made Steve’s hands drop to rest on his hips and his forehead wrinkled. “Now, before you protest, just think of it as our Christmas present to the both of you. It will be good for her to go home. And you need a vacation.” Sifting through her purse, she pulled out a pair of tickets and handed them over to the SEAL. 

His eyes were misty as he took the paper from her hands. He gave her a soft smile when his blue eyes lifted once again. His head nodded and his gratitude was clear. “You have no idea what this means to me. To us. Thank you.” His arms lifted to bring her in for another hug and Beth just smiled patting him on the back. 

She wiped a few stray tears off her face as she pulled back. “Get outta here. You need to go get you two packed up. That flight is tonight.” Steve’s eyes grew wide and she chuckled. Placing a kiss to his cheek, she then made her leave offering him a wave. 

For the first time in weeks, he found a genuine smile pulling at his face. He wasted no time in gathering up his things and informing the team that he was leaving. The look of hope on his face made the tension in the office ease for once and they were all happy to see that spark of their boss back. Steve didn’t even wait for the elevator but jogged down the stairs, wasting no time. He needed to get home to his grieving wife and tell her the good news. 

The reaction he received was the last thing he had expected or hoped for. She seemed angry, yelling when he showed her the tickets given to them. She refused to pack, refused to release the tears he could tell she was holding back. She mumbled as she paced while she was giving any and every excuse she could not to go on this trip. A hand rested on her stomach, still out of habit as the other hand flailed in gesture. 

Steve could only take so much of her pacing, her voice cracking as she tried to hold herself together. With a few short steps, he took her in his arms. She fought him at first but he only squeezed her tighter against him until she allowed tears to fall. Finally, she fell into him, her arms wrapping around his middle and she let it all out while she clung to him. His lips kissed into her hair as he held her, holding his whole world. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, two heartbroken people finding comfort in each other. 

The tears eventually dried and when Paisley pulled away to look up at her husband she took in a deep breath. The faintest of smiles curled the corner of her mouth and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. His hands cupped her face as he offered a warm smile in return. “We’re gonna be ok.” He assured her before he pressed his lips gently against hers. The first time they had kissed in what felt like so long. And he savored it, made it last as long as he could. 

“Ok, Casanova. We still need to pack.” She muttered as she pushed away, patting a hand against his chest. A light laugh escaped his lips as he pulled back wiping a hand down his face. There was just that little bit of his wife shining through and it sparked his hope once again. They were silent as they packed their bags but it wasn’t a heavy silence for once it was comfortable. And once the bags were packed and they learned they had time to kill, they joined again to revel in each other’s embrace, stealing a few more kisses. “I hate flying.” She muttered breathlessly and Steve only laughed squeezing his arms tighter around her. 

“I’ll be right beside you, baby. I’m always right beside you.” And he could feel the tiny blonde relax against him, a sigh passing her lips as she rested her head against his chest. They were going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

“You can’t go see Damian by yourself, Tani.” Paisley whispered gruffly after she had pulled the young woman away with a hand wrapped around her bicep. Tani rolled her eyes pulling her arm away. Though appreciative of her friend’s concern, clearly she thought it was unnecessary. The blonde scowled and pointed a finger in her face. “Don’t give me that look. You know he’s got connections and he could have them put a bullet in your head without a second glance. If he knew you were Five-0--” 

Tani cut her off there, raising her hand. “He still trusts me enough to let me in. I just want to talk to him. I can easily get him alone--”

“Then what? Have a civil chat? Gangster to cop?” Eyes narrowed into chocolate orbs. 

“Just let me do this, okay, Pais?” Tani pleaded. 

“You know I outrank you.” Paisley stated with a playful sternness causing Tani to grin. After a beat, the blonde turned and caught eyes with her husband. She dared not look at Tani when she spoke. “I’m going with her.” She caught the shocked and annoyed expression on the younger woman’s face out of the corner of her eye. But it was too late, Steve nodded in agreement. He planted a swift kiss to her lips as he passed and Paisley turned a smug grin toward Tani. The younger woman’s expression was sour but it didn’t sour the blonde’s victory. 

Paisley and Tani had a rich history. They had been friends since she was just a young little punk in the police academy. As a former bounty hunter and now a key member of the Five-0 task force, there were plenty of opportunities for her to speak to the cadets. Her boyfriend’s connections with HPD helped a little too. The blonde had always wanted to teach and when Steve learned that, he got her into the academy to give lectures from time to time. 

Miss Moore would be lying if she said Tani Rey wasn’t her favorite student. The girl always attended anything Paisley was involved in. Tani had such a broken and twisted history that the blonde instantly related to her. The two shared and bonded quickly. But even with the strong friendship with and help from Paisley didn’t keep her from getting herself kicked out of the academy. It didn’t surprise the former bounty hunter though, the young girl’s hot headed and rebellious attitude making her head strong and reckless. Didn’t help that her little brother shared the same attitude but unlike Tani, he wasn’t trying to get back on the right path. 

The moment Kono and Chin left, Tani had quickly come to Paisley’s mind. She wasted no time in convincing her husband to bring her on. She had never shared the younger woman’s secrets and she had never even shared her name with Steve. So the commander was shocked at the sudden suggestion. But it was clear that his wife knew the girl and trusted her so he would do his best to get her on the team. Which he did and she was a strong new asset to the team and she and Paisley only became closer friends. 

Now here they were, standing in front of one of the island’s crime bosses. Paisley stood back with her hands in the pocket of her shorts while she allowed Tani to do all the talking. Even with her history with the dark skinned man, Tani seemed to keep it together well. Maybe it was her best friend’s presence that helped or maybe it was just the young woman’s balls of steel. Either way, the blonde struggled to hold back the proud grin on her face. 

She wasn’t sure when Tani had pulled her weapon but she didn’t hesitate to do the same. Casting glances out of the corner of her eye, her blue orbs were wide and slightly panicked. Hopefully the dark haired girl had a plan and knew what she was doing. But Paisley assumed, just like always, Tani was just winging it. So when she blocked up the door, Paisley watched her closely, her eyes questioning her friend’s actions silently. 

Tani, of course, had no answers, her gaze remaining on the man at the balcony. This wasn’t how Paisley had hoped this would go. “Uh, Pais…” Paisley ran to look where Tani’s attention had fallen and the blonde cursed under her breath. 

“Now what, Sparky?!” Paisley was annoyed now as she looked at the dark haired woman. Tani simply shrugged earning a growl from the blonde. Stomping across the room, Paisley raised her gun toward the door as fists began to pound on it. Tani seemed to be getting frantic as she concocted her next part of the plan. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Tani moving toward the balcony. Her eyes grew wide, thinking that surely she wasn’t about to do what she thought she was about to do. 

And then she pushed the man off the balcony. Another growl ripped through Paisley when she saw Tani leap off shortly afterward. “Fuck! I just get back to work and I’m jumping off buildings!” Sheathing her gun in her shoulder holster, the blonde took a running jump and tossed herself into the air and landing in the pool below right after the other two. “I paid good money for this hair.” She grumbled after she broke the surface of the water. 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle lightly when he saw the state of his wife. When her eyes met his, her gaze was toxic and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Baby.” Her lower lip pouted as he extended his arms to her. Even though she was wet, he didn’t care and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she smooshed her face against his chest. 

“She made me jump out a window.” She whined and Steve chuckled rubbing a hand up and down her back. “I just came back to work!” Steve sshh’d her softly, rocking back and forth slowly. “And I just got my hair done!” She could feel the laugh in his chest and her hand moved to swat him on the ass before pulling back to look up at him. “You’re an asshole of a husband.” 

“I know, babe. But you love me anyway.” He grinned bringing his face closer to hers only to have her pull away. She shrugged and offered an ‘eh’ but then grinned and pecked his lips. 

“You guys can handle the rest of this, right?” Steve looked down at her as she pulled away. He seemed concerned and she squeezed his hand with a faint smile. “I’m fine, just have had enough adventure for one day and just want to go home and sleep.” She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and gave Steve a proper kiss before waving to Danny and the others.

“Love you, Sarge.” Steve called as she sashayed away. 

“Love you too, Commander.”


	7. Chapter 7

Coming back from Louisiana was actually the last thing Paisley really wanted to do. Spending the holidays with her family was exactly what she had needed after everything. The love and support of her parents was more healing than she could have ever imagined. For a time, she forgot all about the last few months back in Hawaii. She just enjoyed the holidays and the company. She splurged on food and liquor, losing herself in the comfort and warmth of home. She and Steve became close again, finding the relationship they had before her weeks of grieving. 

But they couldn’t stay forever. A couple of weeks wasn’t enough time but Steve had to get back. They had a job to do and she had been putting it off for too long. Saying goodbye was hard and tearful but the Commander was finally able to drag her away before they missed their flight. Once on the plane, she allowed herself to cry, Steve holding her tight to his side until she fell asleep. They would never really get over the pain of losing the baby but after this time away, Steve knew that they would be able to move on. Maybe one day they could try again but that was the last thing he wanted to bring up. 

Why they landed, they were both surprised to have a welcoming party waiting for them. Paisley’s tears started again but this time she was wearing a smile. She pulled herself from her husband and ran to embrace Tani. Clinging to her, they both cried while Steve hugged the other members of his team with a tearful grin of his own. They all offered words of encouragement and warm smiles. Laughter and conversation were loud as they walked through the terminal. The reception only further lifted Paisley’s spirits, warming Steve’s heart in the process. 

Going home was hard but they didn’t have to do it alone. They whole gang had come, each bringing food and gifts. The house was alive with friends as close as family. The couple who had been inseparable for a couple of weeks were now able to separate to mingle with their loved ones. Their eyes would find each other in the crowd, smiling lovingly at each other. The amount of love in the house was enough to drown out any grief, fear, or sadness. That hold in the McGarretts’ hearts might not be fully healed but it was being treated by selfless loved ones.

It was dark by the time people started to head out. Paisley was curled up on the couch with Eddie as the last of them waved and walked out the door. Even Junior left, wishing to give the couple some time alone at home to get settled. Exhausted from the flight and the hours of socializing, the blonde leaned her head back with a relieved sigh. She loved her ohana but it was nice to be alone. Steve laughed as he moved to stand behind the couch, resting his hands on each side of her face and bringing his lips to kiss her softly. Paisley giggled and Steve perked a brow. “It’s not as easy as Spiderman makes it seem.” He chuckled along with her at her words before kissing her again anyway. 

Her arms reached over her head to rest her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips causing him to smile. His hands slid down her arms to drag down her sides. It was then that Eddie leapt into the blonde’s lap causing her to groan and drop her head away from her husband. Eddie’s paws came to rest on her shoulders and his face was in hers, his turn to give the kisses. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him as she tried to avoid his tongue. Steve laughed as she failed, her face wet with drool as she squirmed with gleeful squeals. As Steve tried to push the dog off Paisley’s lap gently, he began to bark at him. This only caused the blonde to laugh harder as the dog moved about in her lap out of her husband’s reach. 

Finally, with a simple pat to the dog’s back, Eddie gave in to Paisley and jumped off her lap. Steve stared with deadpan expression as the dog strutted off, sending his wife into a fit of giggles. “Guess you just don’t have that commanding presence.” The playful glare he shot her only made her giggle even more. Before she knew it, he was rolling over the back of the couch and she let out a squeal as his strong fingers began to attack her with tickles. She wriggled and tried to flail out of his hold but it was no use. When she was out of breath and red faced, she was on her back against the couch with her husband hovering over her. 

Her giggles were soft as she tried to catch her breath, her hands moving to cup Steve’s face with a smile. He returned her smile before placing a tender kiss to her lips. The kiss was slow and lazy at first, just two sets of lips moving against each other softly. But it soon became more heated as she curled her arms around his neck, pulling more of his weight down on top of her. He moaned against her mouth as her tongue trailed over his bottom lip and she was quick to dive into his mouth for a taste. She couldn’t help the flutter in her chest as they laid there, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. The feeling of young love, butterflies in her stomach and the racing of her heart. Instead of the couch, she felt like they were on cloud nine. 

That is until Eddie decided to rejoin the party. Paisley pulled from Steve’s lips with a squeal of laughter as the dog pushed his head in between theirs, resting on the blonde’s chest with sad pathetic eyes. Steve’s face wrinkled as he sat up enough to push their pet gently. “Come on. Please. Can’t daddy get some alone time with mommy for a change?” He heard Paisley giggle before a sigh passed her lips. His head turned to look down at her with a slight frown, realizing the words he had spoken. His mouth opened to speak but she quickly cut him off with a finger pressing against his lips. 

“It’s ok. Eddie is sort of like our child. One day he’ll have a brother or a sister that is not of the four legged variety.” She smiled ruefully and he pecked her on the lips. The dog curled up in a ball by the couch and she reached down a hand to scratch through his fur before she tucked her arms under Steve’s to scratch down his back. “We could always start trying again.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and the Commander’s eyes widened with his surprise. 

“You want to start trying again?” His lips slowly pulled up into a bright smile as she nodded her head. He laughed softly before he crashed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. They went right back to where they had left off before their doggy interruption. Paisley’s legs came up to wrap around Steve’s waist, lifting her hips to roll against his. His lips pulled away from hers, a groan vibrating against his chest. A smug grin played at his wife’s lips before she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth when his dilated eyes focused down on her. “God, I love you.” 

Her smile warmed and she slid a hand down his stubbled cheek and rested against his jaw. “You only love me for my good looks.” She giggled and he shook his head before he pushed his face into the crook of her neck. Her laughs got louder as he nibbled and licked at the ticklish spots. A moan left her parted lips as he began his open mouth kisses on her pulse point and down her collar bone. Her tiny fingers scratched through his short locks as her back arched into him, her blue eyes closed tight as she savored the feel of his lips on her. “Mmm. Steve. Love you so much.” She moaned breathlessly into the air. 

His hands begun to push up the hem of her shirt, his calloused fingers sliding over delicate skin, causing goosebumps to appear. His mouth left marks as he pushed the shirt up over her bra before she sat up to allow him to pull it over her head. He hummed with delight before his mouth came to kiss the exposed skin of her breasts. A finger tucked under the fabric of her bra and pulled down the cup to free her pebbling nipple. He hummed once again before his tongue drew circles around the sensitive nub. She arched into him again, moaning softly at the feel. The spot between her legs had begun to tingle and she rolled her hips against him once more to try and receive any kind of friction. 

The bra was gone before she even realized she had moved to allow him to remove it. Perhaps it was that perfect tongue that flicked across her areolas or those lips that latched on and sucked. Added to that, the stubble on his chin was leaving a pleasant burn and his hands were exploring her pale skin. She melted into the couch, molded against him. She scratched up his back, dragging his shirt along with her fingers. He pulled his sinful mouth away only to remove his shirt. His bare chest pressed against hers as he brought his lips hungrily to her mouth. His hips began to roll against hers, his jean clad erection pressing hard and heavy against her core. 

The blonde was in a daze the moment he jumped up off of her. The dog shuffled on the floor before standing and barking softly. She blinked up at her husband and he smirked, taking her by the hands and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her again, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as his hands slid down her back and over her ass to cup her cheeks firmly. She didn’t have to jump for him to lift her from her feet and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her lips down his jaw, lavishing his neck so he could see to take them upstairs. He tried to move as quickly as he could, bouncing off the wall or the banister from time to time. He could feel her giggles against his neck and he would swat a hand on her backside. 

Once they finally made it to the bedroom, he tossed her down on the bed before undoing his belt. His pants were pushed down his hips as she sat back on her elbows to watch him with a grin. “If you like those pants and underwear, you better get them off before I get on that bed, Sarge.” Her eyes widened slightly but she giggled as she wiggled out of the rest of her clothes. Her legs were still kicking them off when he climbed on top of her. They still hung off her ankles as he kissed her, her hands exploring his firm tanned body. His hand moved down her leg and pulled away the fabric for her and she brought her legs around his waist. His erection rested against her and she shivered at the weight of it. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.” He whispered against her ear as he slid himself through her slick. 

She clung tight to him, lifting her hips to aid in his movements against her. “Want you, Steven.” He groaned at the sound of his name from her lips and she wrapped her hand around his length to position him at her entrance. “Need you.” Her voice was husky and breathy with desire and he wasted no time in thrusting into her. He bottomed out all in one quick stroke, her walls immediately clenching around him. He stayed like that for a moment, seated deep inside her as they panted. Her hand slid down his sleek back muscles before she dug her nails into his tight behind. “Move.” She demanded and he followed orders. 

Sliding in and out of her with ease, each thrust made a sigh of pleasure pass her parted lips. He kissed any part of her that he could get his lips on as her hands moved over his body. The rhythm was slow at first but they ached for more and he quickly picked up speed. She begged for harder and a sheen of sweat had formed on their bodies as he hit her g-spot with each drag of his cock. His name escaped like a hymn of praise, his hips snapping, making the sound of skin slapping against skin their music. She tried to hold on for as long as she could, wishing to wallow in this feeling forever. But the moment his teeth gently dug into the skin of her shoulder, her walls fluttered around him and she screamed as she came. 

Her body spasmed and tensed but he kept going, pounding himself into her as he watched her come undone. “So beautiful.” He growled before he finally reached his release. His erratic thrusts slowed as he pumped ropes of his hot seed into her womb, grunting as she milked him dry with her tight walls. When he finally collapsed, he was slick with sweat and he was smiling through his panting breaths. His forehead rested against hers and she wore a blissful expression as her fingers combed through his short locks. “We need to get you elevated.”

“Hmm. In a minute.” Her eyes closed as she just reveled in his closeness, still running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and nodded resting his head in the crook of her neck, small kisses being planted against her skin as her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. This was where she was happiest. Even through everything, she was always safe and warm in the arms of her Commander.


	8. Chapter 8

“But Steeeeeve…” The blonde’s lower lip pouted outward as her hands pulled on the SEAL’s arm. She whined and tugged almost like a child in a candy shop as she begged and pleaded for him. His eyes rolled and even though he chuckled lightly he was fighting his desire to give into her little tantrum. Her blue eyes had caught sight of it the moment they walked into the store and even though Steve had tried to move on, showing her different couches and loveseats, she wouldn’t have it. She had her heart set on this particular couch and there was no changing her mind. She was more stubborn than he was. 

“But don’t you think there is something more...attractive?” She scowled and dropped her hands to her sides at his words. As if she were offended for the poor couch, she stepped in front of it and ran a caressing hand over the soft leather. His eyes rolled again as he turned away from her a bit, his hands coming to rest on his hips. “It doesn’t exactly go with the house, Pais.” 

“Then we completely redecorate!” Paisley’s eyes brightened as her arms stretched out with her bounce of excitement. “The place could use a makeover! And what better time to do it than before we get married!” She beamed and that twinkle in her eyes made Steve smile. He would give this woman the world if she asked for it. His head rolled before it fell back in a playful groan. It was then that she knew he had given in. She squealed and ran toward him, his arms barely coming up to catch her as she leapt into his arms. “It will be our first project together. We’ll need curtains and lamps and ooh, maybe we can get a clawfoot tub!” 

She was already lost in her planning, rambling on with her arms around his neck, absently playing with his hair. He just watched awestruck, dazed by her beauty and overwhelmed by the love he held for this petite little spitfire. When she caught him staring, she blushed slightly and stopped her chatter. “What?”

“I love you.” He stated softly as his own ocean orbs dazzled with affection and adoration. His arms tightened around her and her features softened as her own fond grin played at her lips. 

She kissed him softly, neither of them caring that they were still standing in the middle of the furniture store. “I love you too, Commander.”


End file.
